Truth or Torture with the  Invader Zim Cast!
by DayumnGirrrl
Summary: okk so i know this has been done 10,000 times before but we are bored soo shuddup k? kool now please read and review PLEASE WE WILLL GIVE U COOKIES?
1. Chapter 1

**AND NOW ITS TIME FOR **

**Audience :TRUTH OR TOORRTUUREE**

**Hahaha wee I am your awesome host Tinkerbell220 but u can call me Music that's my nickname….don't know why I said that NO IM NOT CRAZY! **

**C: AND IM JUST- i mean, Crystal your friendly neighborhood vampire**

**M: yeessss today we are gonna play with the INVADER ZIM CAST!**

**WEEEEHEEEE this is gnna be funn but we don't get to start playing till YOU GUYS START REVIEWING SO SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN AND HIT THAT BUTTON SO U CAN REVIEW **

**C: YEAAA SO HURRY UP AND SEND IN YOUR TRUTHS OR TORTURES FOR **

**ZIM**

**DIB **

**TAK**

**THE TALLEST**

**GAZ **

**GIR **

***shudder* Keef**

**And anyone else I forgot to mention**

**Sooooo ya GET GOING PEOPLES **


	2. HOLY CRAP THIS IS LONG 4 ONLY 3 REVIEWS

Crystal: OK GUYS AND GALS LETS GET THIS CRAP STARTED

Music: ummm yes...ITS TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR TORTURE WITH UR HOSTS CRYSTAL THE VAMPIRE AND MUSIC ! lets bring out the hosta-i mean lets bring out the guests

* a revolving wall is revealed showing the invader zim cast chained to the wall*

Dib: WHATS GOING ON?

Zim: RELEASE ME OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY ZI-

M: oh shut up i love you zim but you don't scare me.

Zim: WELL YOU SHOULD BE SCARED HUMAN STINK BAG

M:yeaaa im only half human...so

Red: RELEASE US DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM

Crystal: yea a really annoying dude that is obsessed with snacks and also a jerk!

Red: HEY!

Music: ok!enough of this jibber jabber lets get goin with this show!

First REVIEW from Dark Skitty Power

**Aweh, I haven't read one of these in a while... I love them, but they give me nostalgic feelings...**

**Heheheh. Time for the Tallests to be SPLODED!**

**Tallests: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Ok, throw Gaz into a rink with Iggins and she has her choice of weapons:**

**The splodey sword (Dib: I love that one...!)**

**The doomieful mace**

**Or**

**The SKITTY**

**Ok then Tak has to sing One by Magnolia (really good song!)**

**Gir, have some Tacos of DOOMtm!**

**Dib, youre so cuteeeeeeeee! *Huggles* But you're fun to torture! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Red: KILL PURPLE!**

**Purple: ONCE YOU COME ALIVE AGAIN, KILL RED!**

**Keef: BAI *Chucks out the window of the leaning tower of Pisa and the way down into the shark infested water***

**Squee: I MAGICALLY MAKE YOU AND NNY APPEAR WATCHAA! HERES A BILLION SPONGES! *Chucks a billion Shmees at Squee***

**Ok then, if I didn't get everyone, I'll be back next chappie! YEAH!**

**bye now!**

**~D. Skitt**

Tallest: wait,...what?

Crystal: YOU WILL BE SPLODED!

TALlest: NOOOOOOOOO*BOOM*

Music: hahaha that was funneh

NEXT GAZ * throws gaz into ring with Iggins* but before you kill him which weapon do ya want

GAz: can i use them all?

Crystal: sure go ahead i hate iggins

Music: doesn't everyone?NOW TAK GO SING!

Tak: what if i refuse

Crystal: then we do inexplicably horrid things to you like force you to listen to hannah montana and justin beaver etc. etc..

Tak: FINE!*starts to sing*

_One is the loneliest number_

_That you'll ever do_

_Two can be as bad as one_

_It's the loneliest number since the number one_

_No is the saddest experience_

_You'll ever know _

_Yes, it's the saddest experience_

_You'll ever know _

_Because one is the loneliest number_

_That'll you'll ever do _

_One is the loneliest number _

_That you'll ever know _

_It's just no good anymore _

_Since you went away_

_Now I spend my time_

_Just making rhymes_

_Of Yesterday_

_Because one is the loneliest number _

_That you'll ever do _

_One is the loneliest number_

_That you'll ever know _

_One is the loneliest number_

_One is the loneliest number _

_One is the loneliest number_

_That you'll ever do _

_One is the loneliest number_

_Much much worse than two _

_One is a number divided by two _

Tak: there happy

Music: no! GIr here are your tacos btw

Gir : YAY!I LOVE YOU

Dib: uhhh should i be flattered or scared

Crystal: eh i say both

*squee and nny appear*

Squee: where am i?

Music:OMG Nny!

Nny: uhhh...

Crystal oh yea *Chucks a billion Shmees at Squee*

Squee: YAY!

Crystal: OK BYE NNY AND SQUEE * nny and squee disapear*

Music: awwww i didnt get to say bye to Nny

Crystal: so? ok next review! this one is from **_XxDoomygrlxX_**

**_HI! *cough* *cough* DIS (THIS) IS WHAT I GOT!_**

**_Tak: sing only girl in the world to Zim then the author has to handcuff them together for at least 2 chapters...but if Zim/Tak starts complaining keep adding a chapter every time you hear either of them complain_**

**_Zim: JUMP INTO A POOL OF MEATS!_**

**_Keef: GO DIE IN A HOLE_**

**_Dib: Ya you bug-headed boy, FETCH ME SOME LEMONADE!_**

Tak: again with the singing?and to zim no less?

Music : yep!so go on and scoot your butt on over to him

Tak: how? I'm chained to a wall in case you forgot

Crystal : then we will just move Zim next to you

Zim: WHAT?BUT IM PERFECTLY COMFORTABLE RIGHT HERE

Music: TOO BAD!*moves Zim next to Tak*

Crystal: NOW START SINGIN!

Tak: FINE!

_La la la la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la la la_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy_  
_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_  
_So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight_  
_I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_Only girl in the world…_  
_Like I'm the only one that's in command_  
_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_  
_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_Only one…_

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_  
_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_  
_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_  
_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_Only girl in the world…_  
_Like I'm the only one that's in command_  
_Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one…_

_Take me for a ride_  
_Oh baby, take me high_  
_Let me make you first_  
_Oh make it last all night_  
_Take me for a ride_  
_Oh baby, take me high_  
_Let me make you first_  
_Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_  
_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_  
_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_  
_Only girl in the world…_  
_Like I'm the only one that's in command_  
_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_  
_Only girl in the world…_  
_Girl in the world…_  
_Only girl in the world…_  
_Girl in the world…_

Tak: NOW ARE YA HAPPY?

Crystal: NOPE!no i'm gonna handcuff ya to zim

Tak: WHAT?but im already hancuffed to the wall!

Music: haha now you're gonna be handcuffed longer!

Zim: WHY?

Crystal: The more ya complain the longer you guys are handcuffed together!

Tak: BUT THATS NOT FAIR

Music: LIFE ISN'T FAIR AND you just earned some more quality time with Zim

Tak: AGAIN BUT WHYY

Zim: SHUT UP!

Music: O_O

Crystal: jeez didn't know he had it in him

Music: I did but then again i've kidnapped him before...now ZIM GO JUMP IN A POOL OF MEATS

Zim: Won't Tak get dragged in there with me?

Crystal: DUH

Zim: OK i can live with that * jumps in* AIIEEE THE MEAT IT BURNSSSSS

Tak: ARRRGHHH THE PAIN * sizzles painfully*

Music: haha now Dib! go get the nice girl some lemonade and a cough drop

Dib: *whiny* but whyyyyyyyy

Crystal: cuz we said so and for complaining you now must get me and Music lemonade too!

Dib; great just great! and how am I going to do that when I'm chained to the wall?

Music: hold up lemme ask a friend something I have an idea!* disappears for a few moments* IM BAAACKKKK

Red: oh joy!you have graced us with your kind return we are all so happy!

Music: OH SHUT UP! be nice cuz i invited a good good friend of mine to help me with something i will call her now!l LETS GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR suckishLemonade!

Red, Zim,Dib and Purple: NOOO!NOT HER SHE'S EVILLL

Music: OH COME ON... your not gonna hold what happened when we kidnapped you against me and her right? oh well who cares? HI SUCKISH!

Zim: I HATE YOU

Suckish: Hmm... I wonder why?Oh, yeah! nOw I remember! I forced him into marriage, made him commit homicide, and tortured him since! Ah, good times...

Crystal; OH suckish?

Suckish: yush?

Crystal: Would you mind watching Dib while he goes to get the lemonade?

Suckish: Yush! C'mon, Dib, let's go!

Dib: LET GO OF ME!

Suckish: NEVAAAHHH! * attaches leash to his shirt*

Dib: *Grumble* *returns with lemonade for Doomy Crystal Music and Suckish*

Music: yummmmmmmmmmmmmmm super yummy...

Suckish: IM GONNA GO BACK NOW I SHALL RETURN!

Music: KAY BYEEEEEE!*suckish disapears*

all right no more dares cept for one suckish gave me before she left purple must put on a tutu and run around the massive screaming i have cheese nipples

Purple: WHAT NOOOO!

Crystal: you have NO SAY IN THIS AT ALL SO GO!

Purple:fine!*puts on tutu and disapears with crystal*

Purple:*returns super pissed off* i loathe you

MUSIC:OK THATS ALL REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND HOLY CRAP THIS WAS REAAALLLY LONG OH WELL I DONT CARE AND YOU CAN TRUTH OR TORTURE ME AND CRYSTAL MAYYBBBEE SUCKISHLEMONADE MAYBE!OK BYEEAAAZZZ


End file.
